


Sundays Are For Cuddles

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Hi! I don't know if you do requests but if you ads could you do a Loki x reader that's basically the plot is just cuddling (ok bye have a nice day ❤️)Three times Loki is a cuddly little bastard and you love it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sundays Are For Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Minimal swearing (gasp); all of the fluff; so many cuddles; Loki is cuter than you can cope with.

You were stirred awake by the sound of a muffled alarm which was quickly silenced followed by a whispered swear word. Inhaling sharply, you turned to face the direction of the sound and blinked your eyes open, squinting at the bright light which was streaming through the gaps in the blinds. Your vision was blurred yet you could make out a dark figure which moved closer to you, black hair framing a pale face that smiled at you and you returned the gesture. “Mmmorning.” You slurred, sleep clung to your voice box, and you heard a soft chuckle as your eyes fluttered closed again. Cool arms wrapped around you, one under your neck and one over your waist, as your sleeping companion shuffled closer to you, entangling his legs with yours. You hummed in appreciation as he kissed your forehead, “It’s okay my darling, go back to sleep.” You were happy to comply but then remembered the alarm sound from before. “What time is it?” You croaked, tilting your head to try and look up.  
“It’s time to sleep.”  
“Loki.” You warned, your face contorted into crumpled annoyance, an expression that the God of Mischief couldn’t help but adore. “Fucking tell me.” He scoffed at your sleepy rudeness, another thing he loved about you.  
“It’s Sunday, that’s all you need to know.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple. He felt your body relax as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, lips caressing the sensitive skin. “I like Sundays.” You murmured, sleep very quickly taking you again as Loki chuckled softly, his fingers playing a lullaby on your back as he settled into your warmth and allowed himself to sleep as well.

The next time you woke up, you felt much more awake. Loki was still slumbering by your side and judging by his breathing you would guess he was deep in sleep. Slowly, you slid from his grasp and got out of bed, hissing slightly at the cold air which attacked the skin not covered by your pyjamas. Donning your emerald green dressing gown- a gift from the prince himself- you tiptoed out of the bedroom and carefully closed the door before making your way to the kitchen. The decision to move out of the avengers compound was met with apprehension and concern; but considering your telekinesis and Loki’s ability to create illusions, you knew you’d be just fine. Not only that, but you could tell Loki needed to experience normality- he needed to live like a human for a change- and so your old apartment in the middle of the city was the perfect place to try.  
You hummed along to the radio as you fried sausages and eggs, inhaling the scent which made your stomach growl. At the right time you leaned back and lifted your right arm, using your powers to put 4 slices of bread in the toaster. The kettle began to boil and you were about to get the mugs when you heard a shuffling noise on the floor followed by two arms snaking themselves around your waist. A giggle left your lips as Loki pulled you in tightly, your back flush against his chest and he began kissing your cheek and temple. “Well hello.” You smiled, trying to carry on cooking. “Hello beautiful.” He breathed in your ear, ticking you slightly.  
“Watch it! Make yourself useful and do the coffee please.” You ordered. He kissed your cheek again and you felt a smirk as he pulled away and walked over to the kettle. The toast popped up and you used your powers again to transfer them to plates as you also dished up the sausages and eggs. “What’s the special occasion anyway?” Loki asked as he set the mugs on the table and returned to get some cutlery.  
“It’s Sunday, that’s all you need to know.” You quipped, laughing when you saw Loki raise an eyebrow. With breakfast ready you quickly threw the pans into the sink to soak as Loki took the plates. When you returned, you noticed all of the food was on one side of the table, where Loki sat with a big grin on his face. “I hope you plan on sharing that breakfast with me.” You teased as you walked over to stand near him.  
“I do, including my seat.” He patted his thigh as he spoke. You placed your hands on your hips and eyed him suspiciously.  
“Uhuh. What’s wrong with my chair?”  
“Nothing at all,” You replied innocently as he gripped your hand and pulled you over to him. “I just want to be close to you, that’s all.” He gave a small smile and you knew it was genuine. You felt your face light up as you kissed the top of his head and then sat on his leg. It was an odd way to eat breakfast, but it did go well; except for when you had to help him cut up the sausage and butter his toast, his arm refusing to leave it’s post around your middle. You tutted at him when he somehow got butter on your arm and then squealed when he then licked it off, using it as an excuse to then bite the skin. “Get off!” You jokingly shouted at him, yanking your arm away and then rubbing the saliva onto his shirt.  
“I can’t help it darling, you’re just too delicious.” He grinned mischievously before laughing at your cleaning endeavours. 

As the sun was going down, Loki and you were lying on the sofa- his head on the arm rest, propped up by a pillow as you lay with your back against his chest, his arms wrapped around you like a blanket, fingers entwined with his. “You don’t seriously think that iguana is going to escape a whole horde of snakes, do you?” Loki mocks you as you shout at the TV, despite knowing they can’t hear you. You tut and squeeze his hand,  
“Don’t be so morbid- Come on iguana! No not that way!” You keep shouting and Loki just watches you, a smile on his face when you cry out at the iguana getting caught and then erupt into a cheer when it escapes. “You are very easily entertained.” He mutters, shaking his head. You turn your body to look at him and smile, “Well I was right, wasn’t I?”. You gazed at him, his hair tucked behind his ears, green eyes staring into yours and it made your heart leap when you saw the little rune necklace peeking out from his t-shirt- the one you brought back for him after a mission. He followed your gaze and held the rune in his fingertips, “What about it?”  
“Nothing, I just forget you have it, that’s all.” You smiled, laying back on top of him, this time facing him with your arms folded underneath your head. He tilted his head and squinted as he looked at you, “Why wouldn’t I have it? It was a gift from you.”  
“I know, but I got it when we were barely friends, I assumed you might have got rid of it at the time or someth-”  
“Never.” He interrupted, he placed his hands on your elbows and tugged slightly, indicating for you to come closer to him. You obliged and shuffled further up until you were face to face, using your arm to prop yourself up and he placed his hands on your hips. “I started falling for you a lot sooner than you realise. You were the first person to see past my history and talk to me like a normal person, which is saying something considering the friends we keep.” You smiled at this as he continued talking. “It wasn’t long before you became a very important part of my life and I would trade anything to keep you in it.” You flicked your gaze between his eyes, seeing only sincerity and adoration in them and it caused another smile to grow on your face, bigger this time, “You’re getting soft Odinson.” You teased as you traced his jawline with your finger.  
“I know…” He sighed, looking away from for you almost exasperated for a moment before suddenly pulling you into a tight embrace and smothering your face in wet kisses as you squirmed and howled with laughter, trying to use your hands to cover his mouth. Eventually you succeeded and it allowed you both to catch your breath. “I need a drink.” You mumbled before moving to get off of him, but he stopped you by pulling you back down again and wrapping his arms around you, “You’re being very cuddly today Loki, what’s going on?” You looked at him, scanning his face for any emotions. He simply met your eyes and smiled, “Nothing darling, I just enjoy Sundays with you.”  
“Oh you sweetheart, I enjoy them too.” You smiled, before placing your hands on his cheeks and leaning down for a deep and loving kiss.


End file.
